Luminous (English)
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: A love that is expected by the two men, but all ended due to the pride and selfishness of the two men. Until finally, just a regret coming. But, despite the regret coming, gratitude also still they feel because they have felt that the name of a "real love". (Sho-Ai, LPxMM)


**Type : Oneshot**

 **Fandom : Elsword**

 **Genre : AU, Angst, Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character :**

\- **Master Mind (Add)**

\- **Lunatic Psyker (Add)**

 **Inspiration :**

\- **【** **Elsword fan PV** **】** **LPxMM Luminous (from EUthana Lau)**

 **Setting : Now  
**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD, grammar, etc.  
**

 **Warning :**

\- **Sho-Ai**

 **Disclaimer : Elsword – KOG Games**

 **Pict by : EUthana Lau (EUthana_Lau) & MarshMALLOW (skscjql)**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **A love that is expected by the two men, but all ended due to the pride and selfishness of the two men. Until finally, just a regret coming. But, despite the regret coming, gratitude also still they feel because they have felt that the name of a "real love".**

* * *

 **~Luminous~**

"MM."

"Yes?"

"Uhm... May I... ask something to you?

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"This..."

"Flowers?"

"Y...yes... This flowers... f-for you..."

"Eh"

"I... as I said before... I want to say something to you... that I... I love you... Yeah! I really like you! Honestly from the bottom of my heart! "

"You...?"

"Uh... I guess... it's useless..."

"Pfft..."

"Eh? I'm weird, right?"

"No. You're not weird. I'm just surprised it. "

"Surprised?"

"I think I have the same thought with you, LP."

"Eh? Wait! You're not lying?"

"Of course I'm not lying! I ... I like you too, LP. I love you from the bottom of my heart deeper than you. "

"MM ... Yahoooo~!"

"Ah!"

"Thank you! I love you, MM~!"

"I love you, too, LP."

* * *

That incident is still remembered and sometimes makes me want to laugh when I saw his nervous face by declaring his love for me.

But now...

That is just a memory in my memory, and the memory of my beloved figure...

Who is now asleep forever...

And just leave his name and his memories in my mind...

All...

Ends...

Because...

Pride...

And selfishness ...

Too late to say sorry to him ...

Too late to realize that his love for me to admit for ...

Too late to realize my pride self to his attempt to try to be at my side even though it is actually very difficult for him ...

Considering he was the one who get groove by his friends. As for me, is a shadow that always gives direction to him so that his friends loved it, although I should have also have high praise.

No. I don't want praise or reward of any of them. What I wanted was him here, beside me, with me who really needed him, so I can give him attention at all times.

Unfortunately no.

He ..., no, we began to have different opinions. Selfishness and pride arise between us. Up to put distance between us widened, and ... separation occurs.

I decided to leave it and forget it.

Forget the memories when he declared his love for me ...

Forget the memories of the time we walked under an umbrella when we return from our dating days ...

Forgetting all about the warmth he gave freely ...

Forgetting his love ...

But, still, I can't!

I can't!

I can't...!

He's ... the only one who understands me ...

He's ... the only person who tried to find time to be with me ...

But what I give is ...

Pain...

On selfishness and arrogance ...

I know, he often blames himself for failing to give time for me. Although he covered it with not admit it.

It's okay.

It's not his fault.

This is all my fault...

My fault that doesn't understand him ...

My fault that doesn't listen to his heart's content ...

My fault that doesn't listen to his warnings ...

Warnings...?

I remember the incident ...

Just as I ...

Approaching my death ...

Because it doesn't listen to his warning ...

Until the end...

I scream ...

Cry...

Call him that now was no longer by my side ...

And just fall asleep and smiling in my arms ...

"MM, sorry if I could only tell you something through this paper. I know, you were still hate me because I kept thinking about my outer life, even forget you are actually a lot of help, give attention to me, give each whatever I needed, but I was ignoring you and think you're not there. Sorry. Many thousands of words sorry for you, but that wouldn't be enough to cure your pain, and I'm sure you will not forgive me for my pride and selfishness. But, even though you hate me, I'm quite happy to have you, in fact I'm sure my effort to find time to accompany you to be in vain because I was not so clever arrange everything. Honestly, I want to be with you again. In fact, if you can, I will forget my outer life only for you, but I'm sure you'll ask me to proceed with my outer life to protect others. You always sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. I am not a strong figure only for forward you as well as others. Sorry. I can't. I failed. Forgive me. But, if it isn't too late for me, I want to say once again, thank you and ... I love you. LP. "

LP, now I understand. Although I was too late to say, my words may sound to you there.

Forgive me. I'm really arrogant and selfish because I don't understand you.

This is my fault. Not your fault.

Sorry...

Sorry...

Sorry...

I fail to understand you ...

I failed...!

I failed...

Ah, that's right ...

We equally fail ...

You must have annoyed there ...

Ahaha...

But... I'm really grateful to you... for everything that you do for me ...

I will never forget you...

Because you are the one that I love...

Because you are... my savior...

Thank you...

And...

I love you...

My Lunatic Psyker...

* * *

"I love you, MM."

"I love you, too, LP."

* * *

"Sorry MM, I'm busy."

"Sorry MM, I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Sorry MM, I can't hear you. I have to go"

* * *

"You want to go?"

"Well, than I was in here that are not even considered. Sorry if I'm here only as a burden to you. "

"Yo-...! Up to you! Go away!"

"...Goodbye..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"... Damn ... I'm stupid! I have to apologize to him! I believe MM will forgive me for this is just a misunderstanding! I had to look for MM and talk to him! "

* * *

"...MM..."

"...? ..."

"Ah?! MM! Watch out!"

"Ah?!"

 _BRAAAK!_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kh...! L...P..."

"..."

"LP...? No...!"

"..."

"LP! Hold on!"

"A...h...?"

"LP? Thanks God! Hold on! I wi-ah?"

"...Heh... I... L...o...v...e... Y...ou..."

"LP? No! No! Don't leave me!"

"..."

"LP! Wake up! Please don't joke! LP!"

"..."

"No...! No...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!"

* * *

"An accident that killed a man and wounded a man who expected to be twins on the way xxxx. The accident occurred as a result of the bus driver was sleepy and the bus pass a traffic light until nearly hit a man-haired albino horse hair ponytail that is underway, but the man survived and was only wounded in the forehead due to hit the other side of the street. Unfortunately, another man who is his twin brother was killed in a collision loud and bounced up to the car being stopped from dismissal in the reverse direction for saving his twin brother. When the ambulance will take him, his life is not hopeless. Victim named LP will be buried in ... "

* * *

 **REST IN PLACE**

 **LUNATIC PSYKER**

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Author note:**

I just give a thanks to EUthana Lau who allowed me to make this story of a new video that she created. And also thanks to MarshMALLOW who make a picture because honestly, I like ship LPxMM.

Then, I'll hope you to read and give your comment or favourite for this story.

 **Thanks from**

 **Ricchan**


End file.
